Power in the Blood, the Dirtier the Better
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Tom Riddle grew to dislike Purebloods and decided that he would fight for the Rights of everyone but Purebloods. In a society where being a Pureblood is a disgrace, Creatures attend Hogwarts, and being a Halfblood makes you the top of the hierarchy, how will Harry adjust to this new world he 'accidentally' thrust himself into? How will he accept his 'freakishness?SLASH/abuse/sad.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 ***NOTES YOU MUST READ***

 **-Tom Riddle decides to hate Purebloods and manipulates them instead. All those who are Creatures, who have Creature blood, Squibs, Muggleborns, and Halfbloods, are considered the best.**

 **-Tom becomes Minister of the Magical World.**

 **-Tom is a Dark Lord and only makes one Horcrux.**

 **-Dumbledore and Grindelwald killed each other. No Dumbles to interfere.**

 **-This will have SLASH.**

 **-HP/LV SLASH to be exact.**

 **Other SLASH pairings as well.**

* * *

Tom Riddle knew he was special. It was so obvious from everything he could do throughout his young life.

" _You're a wizard, Tom."_

And then he was told of magic and was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The initial joining of the magical community was great, though his reception in his Hogwarts House wasn't pleasant. Because they assumed that he was a dirty blood 'mudblood' they treated him terribly, often times trying to sabotage his work, only managing to get themselves into trouble, because Tom was close to the Head of House, Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn was easy to manipulate if you pandered to his ego and did as he wanted. Slughorn having to take points from his own House simply because they were bullies, had them learning that they could no longer mess with Tom's belongings and schooling. So they spitefully insulted him at every chance, reminding him of his 'place' below them.

Tom withstood this treatment for four years, carefully dealing with the other Houses instead.

He was affectionately known as the 'Nice Slytherin'. Even Gryffindors liked him, because he didn't judge them - even if he thought they were idiots sometimes - and he willingly helped them in their studies.

Only the Purebloods in Slytherin treated him as if he was inferior, so Tom reached out to other people.

With careful finagling, he managed to earn(win) money from others in the school, collecting it all for a very important moment in his life.

He could speak to snakes. It was something he'd always been good at. And he'd read in a book, when he was in his second year, that the snake language was called Parseltongue and only those related to Salazar Slytherin - the Founder of his Hogwarts House - could speak it. He needed the money in order to take the Heritage Potion at Gringotts. The potion cost twenty Galleons and Tom had decided to work toward it.

So in two years, he managed to earn almost forty-three Galleons off simple bets he had with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

In the summer before his fifth year, he visited Gringotts and requested the Heritage Potion from one of the nearest tellers, handing over the gold as expected.

The Goblin pulled out a new sheaf of parchment and and placed the bottled potion on it. A few murmured words in Gobbledegook, allowed both to glow green. "They are connected. Consume the potion and we shall see."

Tom did so quickly, wincing at the flavor.

The parchment glowed again, revealing a long list of names.

The Goblin's furry brows drew together quickly and then raised abruptly. Beady eyes looked up to him.

"Can you speak to serpents, young wizard?"

"Always have been able, sir."

Nagini, his recently purchased snake, slithered out of his sleeve.

§ _ **Do they know of your relation to the Great Master, yet?**_ §

§ _ **I'm certain they do,**_ § Tom answered easily, enjoying how the Goblin gaped.

"Well you are the son of Pureblood Squib Merope Gaunt, deceased, and son of Halfblood Squib Tom Riddle Sr, alive. Your father's parents are Muggleborns and he was born without magic. Probably knows nothing of magic.

The Gaunt family are the last descendants of Slytherin.

They are also one of the two last families related to the Peverell family. The Potters are the other family."

Well now, wasn't that an interesting development.

"You can formally claim lordship of Slytherin and Gaunt. Being a Founder's Heir allows you privileges, such as not being the required age to accept the lordship, bending Hogwarts' wards to allow you entry whether the Headmaster approves or not, control over the Sorting Hat and the castle itself, full use of the Chamber of Secrets - should you find it - and Slytherin's Quarters, which was marked to be Salazar's own rooms located somewhere beyond the Slytherin Common Room. Also, Founder's Heirs are allowed emancipation at any age. A special clause that was added by your ancestor specifically.

As for your Gaunt lordship, both your Uncle Morfin and Grandfather Marvolo were imprisoned in Azkaban for many reasons. Marvolo assaulted Ministry personnel and served a year. His death was recorded a month before your birth. It was remarked by the Ministry that he was not very cordial to his powerless daughter and allowed his son to disfigure her because she wasn't magical enough."

The Goblin gave him a meaningful look. Tom could understand the meaning. His maternal grandfather was a monster who allowed his son to harm his daughter. Another reason to dislike Purebloods.

"Morfin Gaunt challenged the magical law often. He actually was sent to Azkaban on three separate occasions for using magic on your father and his parents, sending weapons after them and using potions on them. His claims were that they were disgusting muggles and he was angry that his sister was so infatuated with your father.

Since Morfin is currently in prison and unable to accept lordship, you are eligible as Heir Apparent to accept lordship since it cannot be contested by an imprisoned convict.

As for Peverell lordship, that belongs to the Potter Lord and his son Charlus is one Heir Apparent, you being the other. If you defeat Heir Potter in a heirship duel, you will inherit the lordship once the current lord passes."

Tom nodded, letting all this information sink in. He was a Halfblood, not a Muggleborn. And he was of the Slytherin line. Oh, how much fun he'd have when returning to Hogwarts this year!

"The total Vaults in question are Vault 7, the Slytherin Family Vault which was set up by Salazar's great-granddaughter, Salazantrix. Vault 235 is what is left of the Gaunt Family Vault and it hasn't been active in nearly fourteen years. Vault 134 is the Peverell Vault and you may remove things from it without Lord Peverell's permission. He also cannot forbid you from entering. In fact, he has never entered the Vault.

Properties you own are Slytherin's Keep, located in Salazar's Citadel in Wales and the Gaunt Shack, located in Little Hangleton, which is also the home of your father and his parents.

Do you wish to claim lordships and heirship now?"

"Yes."

A dagger was held out. "Blood on the parchment will summon all lordship rings from their Vaults or from wherever they currently reside. Seven drops would be preferable as seven is a powerful magical number, but most wizards do not trust Goblins enough to give that much."

The Goblin in question looked surely. Unhappy most definitely.

Tom was not about to get on a Goblin's bad side and carefully slit his palm, allowing the blood to pool in his hand before turning it over and allowing it to drip into the parchment. Once a sizable puddle remained, he pulled back, waving his wand over the cut.

The magic in Diagon Alley allowed underage students to perform because the signals were too close together to pinpoint who did what.

The Goblin sneered a bit, but nodded in acceptance.

The blood pulled into a single circle, glowing green. Three small rings appeared on the parchment.

"They will size themselves to fit your hand. Left hand first. Slytherin ring on the index finger. Gaunt ring on the middle finger. Right hand fourth finger shall hold your heir ring. Heir rings are always on the right hand. The lordship rings also act as two way Portkeys to the properties you own."

"Thank you."

Another sneer.

"I shall contact your Vault managers, please do not move."

Tom waited patiently, mind already whirling with plans.

Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin left Gringotts with a new outlook and a purse full of gold.

He had spending to do. And a reputation to build.

And a castle to inhabit, now that his ancestor was intelligent enough to put a clause in the Hogwarts contract that allowed the Founder's Heirs to be emancipated when they were discovered.

* * *

Tom's Hogwarts letter came at the end of July. He smirked to himself, knowing that he was going to return to Hogwarts different than before. And now that he was a Prefect, well, things in Slytherin would change.

So he went shopping again, stopping in a few shops in Knockturn Alley to purchase extra revenge. In Borgin and Burke's, he found something. Something that made it all the better.

Slytherin's Locket, rested in a display case. He only needed to hiss at Borgin in order to get the man to sell him the priceless artifact. For a price that was lowered due to his obvious status.

Tom couldn't wait for the start of term.

The Hogwarts Express was gleaming red like always, on the morning of 1 September. Tom sequestered himself in an empty compartment and settled himself down for a long train ride. Nagini was curled around his frame, underneath his robes. He didn't want anyone but the Slytherins seeing her. She was a very special breed of Magicus Vipera. She was like a Queen to her kind.

Tom wasn't a fool. He'd already layered her with all manner of protection that he could manage before leaving Diagon Alley the previous day. No curses, hexes, jinxes, or spells of any kind, could hurt her. No potions either. Basically, she was untouchable to the rest of the school, because Parselmagic could only be undone by Parselmagic and as Tom was the only Parselmouth around, she couldn't get injured at all while under his care.

He was feeling vindictive.

After purchasing a small hot chocolate from the trolley witch, he sat back, wallowing in his thoughts of the upcoming term and how vastly different this year would be compared to all his other years.

Slytherin would learn a lesson. First off would be their attitudes. He refused to have Slytherin be considered the laughing stock among the other Houses. He refused to have people hate his House simply because the Purebloods within were idiots. He refused to have such foolishness besmirching the good name of Salazar Slytherin. It would take time and effort, but Slytherin was going to lose its bad reputation one way or another.

At one, Tom sealed the compartment and went off to the Prefect's compartment in order to attend the Prefect's Meeting.

The other fifth year Slytherin Prefect, Dorea Black, simply stared him down. She didn't sneer or glare. She simply looked at him evenly. Dorea was being courted by one Charlus Potter of Gryffindor. She was also a Metamorphmagus and some Slytherin families considered Metamorphmagi to be magical creatures instead of humans and therefore, she wasn't as well received by some. A lot of Black's were Metamorphmagi though, so pushing them away would not do anyone any good in the near future when their fellows were in higher position than them and chose not to aid them when asked.

The sixth year Slytherin Prefects _did_ sneer at him however and he simply smirked in return. They weren't expecting that, giving him glares in return, not happy that their non-verbal taunts weren't affecting him like they wanted them to. Tom was the perfect picture of calm and that made him come across as more of a threat and less like a Gryffindor by not flying off the handle.

The Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl smiled at Tom. He'd spent all of his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts getting on the good sides of the other Houses. He was on good terms with them all. They could trust him to deliver and to do his best, especially since he was the best student in his year and proudly held that position since his first year.

They were given the specifics of the upcoming year and the list of studies they were to accomplish lest they be demoted and given detention.

Tom accepted his parchment gracefully, Dorea right beside him. From her position, she was able to see his rings. She understood what they meant immediately and gave him a wide-eyed look in response. He shifted slightly, allowing the Slytherin Locket to slip into view from where his robes had been hiding it.

She must have understood his message, because she lowered her gaze and nodded once, before leaving the compartment.

On his way back to his own compartment, he was cornered by the usual Slytherin bullies.

Abraxas Malfoy who fit every stereotype ever made against blondes. Tom never understood how he made it into Slytherin being too focused on his looks to actually do his work. One of the lowest scorers in the school as a whole. He was terrible at subtlety and had no ambition to get anywhere in life.

Alphard Black, cousin to Dorea. Much smarter than Abraxas but nothing else worth mentioning. He tended to get too rambunctious to fit in Slytherin.

And the leader of this little unit of Slytherins… Aedan Carrow. The male was a redheaded seventh year that thought himself to be far above his actual station in life.

The three Slytherins had formed a group together by the time Tom's second year had rolled around. They also tried their very best to tear Tom's efforts down no matter what. Even at the threat of Slughorn they went against proper Slytherin actions, they were extremely Gyffindorish and it was embarrassing to other Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. Riddle managed to become a _Prefect_ this year," Aedan sneered, reaching out to fondle the badge pinned to Tom's left breast.

Tom merely stared at the three of them. He didn't rise to the bait. Didn't even deign to look scared like most others would have.

Tom had never been properly coerced like others in Slytherin had. Tom has been the 'freak' once again.

"If you know what's good for you, _Mudblood_ ," Aedan spat, stepping into Tom's space. His attempt at intimidation wasn't effective, because Tom was tall for his age and easily met him toe to toe. Aedan continued on, not seeming to notice that he was treading in dangerous waters. "You'll keep to yourself and stay away from everyone."

Tom smirked, "Don't worry, Carrow. Nothing too drastic will happen this year if you manage to keep your ignorance to yourself."

Tom slipped past the three of them as they processed his words. He also sent a silent hex at the three from behind.

Unbeknownst to them, their clothing would appear pink to everyone else and they would look like they didn't have hair. And it would only just begin with that.

* * *

The opening feast went by smoothly and Tom allowed the Slytherins around him to believe in their 'superiority' for the time being. They assumed that he'd be properly cowed into submission. He was the 'mudblood' and they were the important, uppity 'purebloods'.

Nagini slithered beneath his robes, hissing occasional statements about the foolishness that ran rampant in the Great Master's House. Tom had to concur, feeling that his great ancestor would be disappointed at what his House had equated to in the modern day.

He led the new Slytherin's to the Common Room and gave the password to the wall.

"Serpent."

Could they be any more unimaginative? He was tempted to release the password to the Gryffindors and see what happened. In fact, that was a good plan. Gryffindors always had long passwords and rarely did others break into their House.

He led the children into the Common Room, directing them to stand around the fireplace quietly. His fellow Prefects were already waiting for him, along with the rest of Slytherin House. The Initiation of sorts, was always rough on the firsties.

They were expected to step forward and give their names as well as blood status. Tom already knew that two of the new Slytherins were Muggleborn simply by their confusion. The rest of the firsties were of mixed families. And he knew that if he didn't speak up soon, things would go downhill for them, fast.

Contrary to popular belief, Slytherin was home to many Halfblood and Muggleborn students. Problems always arose and no one ever did anything to right them. No one ever bothered to extend a hand of friendship and eventually, the lonely children became hardened toward positive emotions, coming across as 'icy gits' to the other Houses. Slytherins weren't the sort to ask for help.

"You will step forward and give us your name and blood status," ordered Walburga Black. Another one of the Black family, with a shrill voice that seemed to possess a bit of a trill at the end of every spoken word.

Tom took a deep breath in that moment and concentrated on the Common Room entrance, locking it from Slughorn's grand entrance within the next few moments. He then let his magic go free, circling around the room and causing several fourth years and up to look around in confusion and slight worry as the air began to grow heavier around them. Tom's magic grew in density and strength, covering all of them and pushing down on several. All the Purebloods in the room, were suddenly bought to their knees when he pushed on them with his magic.

He would admit to a certain pleasure at seeing Carrow and his posse brought to their knees. They weren't his betters. It was the other way around.

There were gasps and curses as the Purebloods tried to find out what was going on. Tom had already taken a step into easy view for everyone else and cleared his throat.

Just as everyone turned to looked at him, Nagini slithered out from under his shirt collar and into open view.

Several students screamed, realizing what she was. She was of the most poisonous snakes in the world, second only to the Basilisk.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to properly introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin. Lord Slytherin, Lord Gaunt, Heir Apparent Peverell," he said, flashing his rings for the room to clearly see.

Several faces in the crowd blanched instantly. Years of torture at their hands and now it was all coming back on them. Merlin, Tom loved karma!

"This beauty around my neck, is named Nagini."

He glanced down at the serpent and smiled briefly, truly feeling a measure of caring for her. Certainly more than anyone or anything he'd ever felt for before.

§ _ **Say hello, Nagini,**_ § he hissed, mindful of the gasps that rang through the room at the Parseltongue.

Her head raised. She surveyed the room closely with an obvious look of disdain. § _ **Pathetic nestlings. The Great Master would be displeased.**_ §

§ _ **Indeed,**_ § agreed Tom.

He allowed the shock of his birthright to sink in, before clearing his throat.

"For the past five years I have taken the taunts and sneers of my Housemates in stride, but no longer. Things in Slytherin… will change from this day forward. And you all will learn to deal with it. Should you decide to go against my word, you will simply have to _learn your lesson_. And if your lessons do not somehow make it through to you, I will lock you in the Chamber of Secrets with Slytherin's legendary monster. I bet you can't guess what it is," he taunted smugly.

Slytherin Keep had been… spacious. All portraits of the main family rested into the large stronghold and who else but the Founder himself, graced the wall of the study.

Tom learned _much_ over the summer.

Like where the entrances of the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's Quarters resided.

"And if my law is challenged, I may just allow Nagini to have a nip of you."

Said serpent reared back, displaying her long fangs to them to see.

Some flinched back, but were unable to go far, due to the pressure of his magic practically suffocating them.

"From this day forward, Purebloods in Slytherin, _aren't worth anything_."

A stale silence met his ears.

"All of you _Purebloods_ without creature blood that manifested in you, are currently on your knees before me. _Me_ , a Halfblood. _I_ am _better_ than all of you. _I_ am at the top. _I_ am now King of Slytherin and should any of you _weak_ , _pathetic_ , _Purebloods_ challenge me, I hold no compunction on using the Cruciatus Curse."

Several gasps filled the room again. Tom had no qualms using it, having practiced it in the summer after the Trace was removed from his wand by the Goblins and the Ministry had been suitably informed.

"From this day forth, Muggleborns, Halfbloods, Squibs, Creatures, and even Muggles, are above Purebloods. You disgust me and I will enjoy repaying _all of Slytherin_ back for the past four years," he grinned maliciously, allowing his intent to fully weigh down upon them.

"Also, you should know that going to the professors will do you no good. Slughorn favors me, Dumbledore doesn't trust the word of Slytherins, Dippet is easily in my pocket as well as every other House and professor in the school. No one will believe you and you'll simply get into trouble. And should you act untoward outside of the Common Room and your dorms, I will personally see to your punishment. Slytherin will change… this I will ensure."

Without a backwards glance, he hissed at the fireplace, opening the entrance to Slytherin's Quarters and disappearing inside, allowing the rest of Slytherin House to ruminate on his words.

The school year only just begun and already it was so amusing!

* * *

Tom enjoyed his new rooms immensely.

He always knew he was better than his peers in Slytherin and here was the proof. He was a descendant of the Great Founding Master and they were scum of the earth. Did they truly forget that each of their families started off as nothing but Muggles?

He took every chance he had, to make life harder for those in his year and the older years especially.

The months began bleeding together and Slytherin had not participated in the yearly bullying of the other Houses. All the students had noticed their calm demeanor and many commented, but no one could answer for fear of Tom's wrath being brought down on them.

When Carrow and his posse attempted retribution on Samhain, Tom's punishment was for all of Slytherin to witness and it was... memorable.

It also gained Tom a very feared reputation among the younger years and a respected - even if begrudgingly - one among the older years.

When Carrow awoke in the Hospital Wing completely Obliviated of his entire life and all the Mind Healer's in the world brought in to try to fix it but couldn't, everyone knew that Tom could and gladly _would_ , ruin their lives.

Tom constantly took assignments from students, making them think they lost their work and force them to redo it all or else risk failure. Once finished, he'd burn the second part and tell them it was revenge for all the years he suffered with them. The only ones to truly not feel his wrath were the first years, who were being groomed.

Once the tears and emotions ran through and Tom was satisfied with his plans, he'd shove their original work into their hands and walked away, leaving them to assimilate everything that happened.

The Gryffindors received this change the best. And what was really shocking, was that they didn't begin trying to provoke Slytherins into fighting. In fact, many went to Tom and asked what had happened and he merely showed his lordship ring, explained the control he had in the school and that he was working on reforming Slytherin.

The Hufflepuffs practically burst into tears. Slytherins liked to prey on Hufflepuffs for their weak constitutions and lack of enmity toward anyone.

Ravenclaw hadn't changed much in terms of responding. Slytherin's were the least hostile with the Claws because they could think for themselves and tended to have Slytherin qualities that many in the Snake House cherished.

The professors.

Dippet noticed nothing, but he was too busy tooting his own horn to really pay attention to anything going on in the school. Dumbledore though… one of his Gryffindors told him about Tom being Lord Slytherin and how he was making the Slytherins behave and he called Tom into his office.

Dumbledore was the Deputy Headmaster and had the authority to make queries of questionable actions. He did truly seem worried and Tom answered mostly honestly.

"Simply, Professor Dumbledore, I am restraining Slytherin House's movements until they can learn to be respectful like the other Houses. So far, there have been no fights, no bullying, and no Muggleborn students who have been targeted. As Lord Slytherin, I have a level of control over the castle that the Headmaster does not have. It is within my right as a Founder's Heir and is listed in the bylaws of the Hogwarts Charter."

The old wizard looked suitably worried and slightly confused, but he accepted Tom's words as truth… for the moment. Honestly, Slytherin had done nothing to earn anyone's ire for the year, so he couldn't fault Tom's dealings. At least, the dealings he knew of.

Tom was exceedingly proud of himself for holding it in. Even prouder that he managed to hold his Occlumency shields up and that Dumbledore's assaults could not effect on him.

Salazar was a splendid teacher on Mind Arts.

* * *

Tom went traveling during the summer after his fifth year.

The Gaunt Shack was indeed that… a shack. Even his shabby room at the orphanage was much better than the entire wooden creation was. He was minutely disgusted with his poor mother's relatives, the remainder of Salazar's family, were reduced to such poverty.

There was nothing of amazement in the shack. Nothing magical to take with him. It was simply a collection of wood. Some shoved into corners and other simply sitting in random places in the middle of the floor.

He turned his back on the hideous abomination and made his way to the village.

Random villagers smiled at him and one woman even came up and smacked him across the face. He had to count to ten before he confronted her about it.

Only when she stared at him for a moment, did she realize that he was not who she thought he was.

"I'm so sorry young man, I thought you were my... lover."

She was that open about her relationships? How brazen.

"You do look remarkably like Tom though?"

Tom blinked, "Tom Riddle Sr., you mean?"

"'Sr.'?"

He smiled charmingly and gave a bow, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin, madam."

Her jaw dropped, "He has a _son_? He never told me he had a son with his wife!"

"Alas madam, he left my mother when he learned she was pregnant and she died giving birth to me while in the orphanage. I came to meet him."

He played the part of an offended youth well. "You poor boy! Come, I'll introduce you to Tom and if he even tries anything, I'll have his mother set him straight. She likes me. She wants us to marry."

She looped her arm around his and dragged him down the road.

They approached the house at the top of the highest hill in Little Hangleton. she bypassed the gate and simply entered without knocking, pulling him inside.

"Mara!"

"In the drawing room, dearie!"

"Oh, my name is Isobel," the woman winked, before moving ahead to where the voice came from.

"Mara, I bring you a gift! I found you a grandson!"

When Tom walked around the corner, the older woman in the armchair, gasped, holding a hand to her chest. "Y-you look like T-Tom!"

Casting a glance in Isobel's direction, Tom made another suave bow. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin."

The old woman's eyes widened. "Merope Gaunt was your mother and she named you for her father?"

Tom gave a nod, "From what the Matron at the orphanage told me, yes."

"And you have…" she trailed off, looking to Isobel. Tom waved a hand, non-verbally knocking her unconscious and catching her falling body. He settled her on the chaise lounger and nodded.

"I attend Hogwarts and am in Slytherin."

Mara gave a small smile, "Both Tomar and I were in Slytherin. As Muggleborns, we weren't well received though."

"The Goblins told me you left and didn't return especially when your son was born a Squib."

"We love our Tom, but he wouldn't handle anything too shocking. Your mother fed him love potions and when she suddenly stopped, he was under the impression that he had been bewitched - though he was correct in a sense - we couldn't tell him anything because we withheld all knowledge of our magic from him and he grew up believing the magic was a fantastical thing that wasn't meant to be real."

She sank back into her chair. He hand briefly trailed over the walking stick leaning beside the chair. It looked familiar. Something he'd seen Abraxas using.

And the it flashed in his mind. That was her wand. Impressive.

"We used our abilities to make us quick money and now live comfortably. I take it from your name, you are of the Slytherin line through your mother?"

"Yes, madam."

She waved a hand dismissively, "Mara is fine. Or Gran. Even if Tom doesn't want to accept you, he'll have to deal with it. He hasn't been able to sire any children and now that you're here, he doesn't need to. I always wanted grandchildren. Come boy, tell me about yourself!"

Tom hadn't met someone so demanding in many years. Much like Mrs. Cole, but less of a bitch, if the horrid term could be excused for the moment.

And when he was formally introduce to his 'father' the man had stared at him - like looking in a mirror really - until he sputtered out 'Ah!' before fainting.

Mara scoffed and withdrew her wand from it's holder, waving it at her son and levitating him into the chaise with his… lover.

When her husband, Tomar, returned home, she properly took Tom's father to task over leaving his pregnant wife alone. Tomar simply greeted Tom calmly.

Tom could see objectively that both his parents were in the wrong.

"I will not pretend that I like you," he told his look-alike. "However, I have learned many things over the last year. You were drugged and in my world that is illegal and can be considered Line Theft. I do think you a coward for leaving your pregnant wife and not bothering to fix things legally at least. Both you and Merope were in the wrong and what is left for you now is for you to own up to your mistake. And whether you decide to or not doesn't matter, because your parents seem to accept me just fine. Madam Isobel likes me as well, so your desires regarding me aren't worth a Knut."

Mara and Tomar were pleased with how Slytherin he was. Also, he wasn't interested in their wealth like so many other 'sons' that came to their door claiming to be Tom's offspring. After a thorough demonstration, they pretty much forced magic on their son and told him that he had to get over it because even his son was magical and become something great.

Tom intended to be great. It was good to know that while he didn't consider them family yet, they did believe in him already.

* * *

Tom's sixth year seemed to be the time to challenge him.

The Slytherins learned quickly not to try it anymore, when Alphard Black went missing for a week and when he was 'found' he was terrified of his own shadow and anything that had to do with snakes.

Tom's only response was, "He must not have liked the Basilisk," prompting a loud whimper and widespread terror throughout Slytherin.

Yes, the Purebloods had learned quickly. They weren't good enough. Tom repeatedly made sure that he challenged their beliefs. Just look at how much their _pure blood_ didn't do to defend them against Tom's _pure power_.

Seventh year passed along quickly, with Tom managing the highest of the highest grade averages possibly with notable mentions in every subject. Tom was the first Hogwarts student to successfully take all O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. courses as well as get straight O's in every subject. He had the ability to go into any field of study and received an award from the school for his accomplishment with several business and Ministerial positions begging for him to work with them.

Being Lord Slytherin was also a hefty bonus to add into his eligibility.

And so Tom entered the Ministry, being Junior Undersecretary to the Minister with ease.

And when his boss, the Senior Undersecretary who also happened to be a Pureblood, was discovered to be taking bribes from other Purebloods, he was quickly disposed of and replaced with Tom.

And within five years of graduating from Hogwarts, Tom's life took a greatrt turn.

Albus Dumbledore died in battle against the Dark Lord Grindelwald, both having killed each other. Tom was sent to the battlefield to collect both bodies and their wands in order to have them properly looked at by the Unspeakables.

What happened when Tom arrived though, was a full out war of wizards and in one large outburst, Tom felled most of Grindelwald's men and women with his magic, allowing them to be bound by Aurors and carted off for trials.

Once again, Tom received an award for doing the impossible. A lone man defeating an army. A teen barely out of school had managed to end a war. Simply because a leader dies, does not mean everything just ends.

With these credits under his belt, his reputation began to build among the public. He pushed to keep old traditions, but also wanted Muggleborns and Squibs to stay a part of the Magical World. He wanted classes for them to learn the same as everyone else. He openly advocated the welcoming of new blood into society, giving himself a good reputation among those not of Slytherin upbringing.

And as Tom's rise in the Ministry grew, another figure rose from seemingly nowhere and began attacking Purebloods.

Tom's alter ego, Lord Voldemort, kidnapped Purebloods and kept them imprisoned within Salazar's Keep. They were not abused or starved, but he made sure they knew that he was in charge and that they wouldn't see the light of day until his plans fully came into light.

Dorea Potter nee` Black became one of his followers and earned mercy - though she didn't know it - for her husband Charlus. He'd never been a problem to Tom, but he was a Pureblood. And he wasn't too pleased after losing the Heir Duel to Tom, losing heirship of the Peverell Line.

Abraxas didn't want to be on Tom's bad side and got himself bitten by a Vampire in order to not be imprisoned like others he knew. He married a Veela, ensuring his family's future was safe from Tom's wrath. Hopefully, Abraxas' son would be smarter than his father.

Walburga Black married her cousin Orion, but both seemed to worship the very ground Tom walked on. After seeing his power, they pledged loyalty to him under an Unbreakable Vow, leaving Tom with not much choice. They could both pass on the Metamorphmagus gene and it would simply be better for society to have cleaner blood.

By the time Tom become Minister for Magic - the youngest in history by the way - in 1962, he had already amassed a large following as both Tom Riddle-Slytherin and Lord Voldemort.

So his big reveal well into his reign, that he and Voldemort were the same being, wasn't as terrifying as he expected it to be.

Since he simply kept the Purebloods imprisoned and didn't hurt or kill them, he wasn't as bad a Dark Lord as Grindelwald and some even thought he was too lenient!

They learned quickly that Lord Voldemort did not do leniency. The Purebloods were freed in the final year of the 1960s, but they were ordered to either allow themselves to be bound and cast into the Muggle world, pledge loyalty under Unbreakable Vows, become 'pets' to the other families, or to get themselves Creature blood in some way.

The Creatures didn't hate Tom's plans. Instead, his takeover of the Magical World as a whole, opened up more avenues for magical Creatures. The Goblins preferred him to all former Ministers and Dark Lords, calling upon him often.

Magical Creatures could adopt children of any breeding or heritage. They were allowed wands. They were allowed Rights that had been denied to them for so many years. They could have families and friends and his final act of 'equality', was to allow them entrance into Hogwarts.

And in the very end, only forty-seven Purebloods all over the world, were bound and cast into the Muggle world, left to defend themselves as best as they could.

While some would consider Tom's reign as unfair or even egalitarian to an extent, he didn't see it that way.

He had a vision and he saw it come true. And the best of all, he didn't need to kill anyone to get to where he was in life.

Life was certainly, better than he could have hoped for.

And the only time Tom actually killed someone was a young man trying to becoming a Dark Lord in competition with him. And it was in that moment, that he used a simple ritual to give himself immortality, splitting his soul once and sealing it away. He intended to be around for a while and had things that had to be ensured. So that one death that granted him immortality, was enough.

Magic was inspired. Magic was magic. Dark and Light was the same and anyone was encouraged to participate in rituals unless they were outlawed by Tom himself.

Yes, Tom's society had come a long way by 1980, and he couldn't be more proud.

* * *

 **A/N: First is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
